La vida a veces no es justa
by Bulmita
Summary: Un fic muy triste sobre mi pareja favorita


Hola a todos. Los únicos personajes son Vegeta y Bulma. Quería aclarar que el original no es mío, yo solo lo he cambiado un poco para adaptarlo a los personajes. Se que para algunas personas será duro de leer (no tiene escenas lemon, es otra cosa), pero quiero decir que merece la pena. Espero sus respuestas. Lo que va entre paréntesis son los pensamientos de cada uno.

* * *

**V- **(Es guapísima. La mujer más guapa del mundo)  
  
Un vestido negro, escotado por detrás, el pelo azul recogido en la nuca. Unos ojos grandes, azules e inteligentes lo miraron de esa manera tan singular con que miran algunas mujeres, como si se posaran dentro de ti, escudriñándote cada rincón; esa certeza te eriza la piel No sabía como se llamaba, ni quien era; ni siquiera si estaba con otro, pero comprendió que era ELLA, así que venció el nudo que se la había hecho en la garganta y se dijo:  
  
**V- **(Aquí te la juegas, chaval; te juegas el resto de tu vida. A lo mejor haces el ridículo más espantoso, pero sería peor no intentarlo)  
  
Así que fue derecho hacia ella, recorriendo esos últimos cinco metros que ningún hombre inteligente franquea si no son los ojos de la mujer los que invitan a recorrerlos.  
  
**V- **Hola, me llamo Vegeta - dijo - Y no me perdonaría nunca salir de mi vida sin intentarlo.  
  
Ella lo miró despacio, evaluando su sonrisa, algo tímida y distraída, la manera sencilla que tenía de estar de pie ante ella, encogiendo un poco los hombros, como diciéndole: "Ya sé que nos hemos visto muchas veces en el cine y por ahí, pero no puedo evitarlo, te pareces a una de esas cosas que uno sueña cuando es niño". Lo consiguió, la felicidad le estallaba dentro y el mundo y la vida eran una aventura maravillosa. Bailaron. Rieron. Compartieron sus mundos e hicieron que estos comenzaran a fundirse el uno con el otro. Música, cines, viajes, libros...  
  
**V- **(Tiene cosas que yo necesito)  
  
A veces se quedaban callados, mirándose un largo rato y ella sonreía un poco, casi enigmática.  
  
**V-**(Quizá se sienta como yo me siento) - y tocó su piel, rozándola, con precaución al principio.  
  
Acercaron sus rostros para conversar entre la música, acarició su cabello, respiró su aroma, asimiló cada registro de su voz. 

**V**-(Algo hice para merecérmela, los días de colegio, la facultad, el trabajo, la lucha por la vida...)  
  
Sentía que era un premio especial, que una mujer como aquella no caía del cielo a cambio de nada. Eso lo hizo sentirse más seguro, más cuajado y adulto. Y en solo unas horas maduró. Se hizo lúcido y se dispuso a merecerla. Llegaron las campanadas: ¡DING! ¡DANG! Todos bailaban y reían, brindaban, chocándose las copas y salpicándose de champán.  
  
-¡¡¡FELIZ 2001!!! ¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!  
  
Él nunca había sido muy sociable, tenía sus ideas sobre la fiesta de fin de año en general y sobre la humanidad en particular, y no eran ingenuas en absoluto. Sin embargo, aquella vez amó a sus semejantes. Los había abrazado a todos.

Con la última campanada ella se quedó mirándolo en silencio, la copa en la mano, la boca entreabierta y él se inclinó sobre sus labios. Sabían a champán, a carne tibia y a futuro. Alrededor los amigos aplaudían y bromeaban sobre el flechazo.

Ellos seguían mirándose a los ojos y se besaron de nuevo, ajenos a todo.

Más tarde, rozando el alba la acompañó a su casa. Se besaron de nuevo en el portal mucho rato y él regresó a casa, caminando a la luz gris del amanecer, las manos en los bolsillos, sintiendo deseos de dar pasos de baile, como en las películas. Estaba enamorado.

Pasaron los meses y se amaron con locura. Ella estaba en el último año de carrera; él a punto de conseguir el trabajo soñado durante muchos años.

Viajaron juntos y pasaron un verano maravilloso; el mar, los paseos por la playa, las noches cálidas...cuando estaban juntos apenas necesitaban otra cosa.

Bulma se le aferraba jadeante; sus dos ojos, trozos del cielo más limpio, muy abiertos cerquísima de los suyos; abrazándolo como si pretendiera hundírselo para siempre en las entrañas.  
  
**V**- Te amaré toda mi vida- dijo él – me parece que deseo un hijo tuyo.  
  
**B- **Que se parezca a ti – respondió – que se nos parezca.  
  
El mundo era una trampa hostil, pero podía ser habitable, después de todo. Era posible, descubrieron sorprendidos, construir un lugar donde abrigarse del frío que hacía allá fuera; un refugio de piel cálida, de besos y palabras.

A veces se imaginaban viejos, con nietos, libros y un pequeño velero donde navegar juntos por un mar de atardeceres rojos y de memoria serena.

Aquel año consiguió el trabajo por el que había luchado toda su vida: un puesto de responsabilidad en una multinacional muy importante. El primer día que fue al despacho, al llegar a su mesa, situada junto a una ventana con una maravillosa vista de la ciudad, pensó que había llegado a algún sitio importante, y que el triunfo también era de Bulma. Tenía que compartir ese momento, así que descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número de la casa donde ahora vivían juntos:  
  
**V- **¡Bulma! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Estoy en la cima del mundo! ¡Y te quiero!  
  
Mientras hablaba, sus ojos se posaron distraídos en el calendario que estaba sobre la mesa. Martes 11 de septiembre. Luego se volvió a mirar por la ventana.  
  
El día era hermoso. Los cristales de la otra Torre Gemela reflejaban el sol de la mañana y un avión enorme se acercaba volando muy bajo...

* * *

Siento si hay alguien que le haya afectado especialmente, pero desde que lo leí no pude dejar de darle vueltas a eso de hacerlo fic con Vegeta y Bulma.

Espero sus reviews, por favor.


End file.
